


Because Clint bought him a farm

by shankyknitter



Series: Tumblr OTP prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Tumblr request, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/pseuds/shankyknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Someone write a fic with Clint and Bucky living on a farm please!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Clint bought him a farm

Bucky didn’t do well with crowds. Not since Steve brought him back. The press of people made him nervous and unstable. When he was unstable he was more likely to regress and forget he was Bucky, not The Asset. When he forgot, someone died. Staying in New York was out of the question.

Clint bought them a farm.

Sure on paper Clint had bought it for himself, claiming he needed a place of his own. But in reality it was Bucky’s farm. Everything on it, from the house to the barn to the outbuildings, was set up for his lover’s convenience and healing. There was clear line of sight to the road from every building; most of the trees had been trimmed to allow for sniper’s nests. The house was far enough back from the road that random traffic couldn’t be heard. Clint had made sure they were close enough to an airfield to get there in case of emergency but not close enough for it to sound like planes were going to land on their acreage.

Bucky loved it.

There was something soothing about being able to dig in the dirt and nurture life, instead of bringing death. He’d never had a garden, nor had Hydra seen fit to implant false memories of one. He knew for certain that memories of planting, watering, weeding, and harvesting were all his own. He started to take pleasure in eating again; knowing he’d controlled the process from seed to plate, taking comfort in the knowledge his food wasn’t drugged.  

Little by little he recovered, he healed.

Because Clint bought him a farm.


End file.
